Erik the Okapi
Erik the Okapi is a 14-year old energetic and adventurous Okapi. He was born and raised on a small island on Mobius called Forgone Island. He currently lives with his sister, Kyra & younger brother, Chester. Erik is not that much known in Porcupine Village, as he is an inventor and a photographer with a desire to take pictures of events and landmarks. As such, he travels around all day in search for the next big picture. He treats each travel like an adventure, and each photo he takes, has a story. Erik is a very good guy, who loves to take photographs, so he can share there stories, and remember the special moments in life. Creation When creating Erik, I wanted to use an animal that was rare, and unique. My choices were either a Hedgehog, or an Okapi. I chose an Okapi because Hedgehog OCs are too common now and they weren't rare. '-' How Erik the Okapi came to be His first design was back in November 11, 2016. Back then, he was a lot more taller and didn't look like a Sonic fan character. For his second design, he looked more like a Sonic fan character and is now smaller. For his current design, his ears changed; now a hybrid of Okapi and Hedgehog ears. Coming in 2020, Erik will be getting a new change: he'll now have a full head of blue, curly hair. For November & December 2019, it will be starting to grow & will be fully out by June 2020. Appearance Erik's a brown, yet green striped okapi, with black down his arms, legs and tail tip. He wears a light yellow vest, with blue buttons. On his hands are blue finger-less gloves and white tape in the middle of his forearms. On his feet are orange hoes, with gray, dark gray trim, blue socks and white tape on the middle of his lower legs. Other Outfits Erik's swimsuit consist of blue swim-trunks with green and yellow stripes on the sides. Erik's pajamas consist of blue-and-green striped t-shirt and sweat pants. Erik has an alternative outfit that consist of a pair of overalls over an orange t-shirt under his vest. For formal occasions, Erik wears a collared black vest, with a light-yellow tie. Basic Stats Backstory Erik grew up in Forgone Island. One day when he was 5, his parents went missing during a mountain expedition. Because of this, he take care and raise her younger sister Kyra, who was only 3 at the time, until he was old enough to take care of herself. While Erik may not be known very well throughout town, from what is known about him, he is a very friendly fellow who is very proud about his photography. ((backstory currently under construction)) Personality Erik is young, adorkable, excitable, forgiving and unbelievably sweet. His excitement over his pictures and paranormal findings display this the best. He's young, very sweet, and is a total geek when it comes to paranormal activity and his photography. What's not to love? Personality wise, Erik is somewhat like a young boy. Very eager about photographs, and an get very excited over things he loves. Being of a young age, it's somewhat natural to him As such, Erik also believes in myths, superstitious creatures and monsters. As such, he sometimes goes hunting to find them, just to take a picture. Others may not believe in his crazy stories sometimes, but Erik will be dedicated to proving himself correct. Weapons/Gadgets At a young age, Erik is an inventor/builder. So far, he has built: * Sonic Screwdriver (12th Doctor) * Diamond Sword * Electric Steel Sword * Arm Canon * Green Lightsaber * A computer/monitor (at age 6) * Full-scale T.A.R.D.I.S. replica (at age 8) * Crossbows * Swords * Blasters Quotes ((Quotes currently under construction)) Trivia * Similar to his creator, Erik is into Sport Stacking. * Erik is the fastest Okapi in the world, with an average top speed of 767 - 780MPH. ** He might be faster than Sonic. Erik also knows when to slow down. * Although he's weak, Erik is able to carry his sister Kyra, and vice-versa. * As of April 2017, Erik is currently part of a fanfic called Sonic Boom Legends written by FixersChannel on DeviantArt. * Erik was created on November 11, 2016. It's also his birthday. Appearances in Fanfics From 2016-2020, Erik has appeared in a few stories. 2016 * Bro to Bro (2016-2017) (Hiatus) * SticksXFixer: How They Met 2017 * Dark Tails Unleashed * Sonic Boom: Vine Stories * Sonic Boom Legends (2017-2018) * Sonic Boom Quickies * Sonic Boom: Ramjet Control * Escape From Island Fortress * Fox Attorney: A Dark Turnabout * He cheated on me.... 2018 * ShiftXSienna - Cherry Blossom Picnic * Shift the Hedgehog: Stress, Bruises and Healing * Shift and Sienna's Wedding Relationships Family * Cedric the Okapi (Father) * Anna the Okapi (Mother) * Kyra the Okapi (Younger Sister/Roommate) * Chester the Okapi (Younger Brother) Friends * Quayla the Grizzly Bear (Girlfriend) * Shift the Hedgehog (Best Friend) * Fixer the Fox * Alley the Hedgehog * Rift the Wholphin * Levy the Fox * Sarah the Fox Gallery Cave of Faves (GIFT!!).png Request 8 erik the okapi by hikari reika-dav3bg2.png|Drawn by Shadow-Boom Erik the Okapi 2.png Sibling hugz by princessluna04-dc5pyvc.png|Drawn by PrincessLuna04 ^A937EC8C65E0650395DB00A608AF7AD1D88B7A2FF26819C899^pimgpsh fullsize distr.png|Drawn by FixersChannel Erik by fixerschannel-dasuimg.png.jpg|Sonic Boom Legends: Erik the Okapi! Drawn by FixersChannel Looking at the sky gift by meltheartist-db81i2r.jpg|Drawn by MelTheArtist Erik the okapi by amesrose257-db04d3w.png|Drawn by Amesrose257 IMG_20180315_115308.jpg Erik_the_Okapi_V.2_(Remake)_by_A-drawer11.jpg|Drawn by A-drawer11 IMG_20180321_160515.jpg|Close-up of the previous pic. Drawn by A-drawer11 big_brother_hug_by_thecarebeargirl-dbmrgqu.png|Drawn by TheCareBearGirl blushing_erik_in_overalls_by_a_drawer11-dbo9khc.jpg|Drawn by A-drawer11 kyra_and_erik__request__by_silvanasilvershade-dbst6fv.png.jpg erik_and_kyra_in_overalls_by_a_drawer11-dbt6a8t.jpg|Drawn by A-drawer11 eriayla_by_royaltwilight-dc0mewq.png|Eriyala (Erik the Okapi X Quayla the Grizzly Bear). Drawn by RoyalTwilight erik_s_birthday_party__by_a_drawer11-dbolb07.jpg|Drawn by A-drawer11 erik_and_kyra___bro_and_sis_by_erik_the_okapi-db66nbq.jpg erik_the_okapi_by_marika_the_fox-daw94mw.jpg|Drawn by Marika-the-Fox (now deactivated on DeviantArt) comission_button_7_16_by_huatayfoxy-db9pvnn.png erik_the_fluffy__commission__by_inspiredpixels-dblkudy.png Commission halloween trio by tabby010-dbs1bpq.jpg Ask Erik 5 (2).png Ask Erik 6 (2).png Screenshot (39666) - Copy.png Screenshot (14529).png|Drawn by FixersChannel Screenshot (14530).png|Drawn by FixersChannel Screenshot (14532).png|Drawn by FixersChannel sonic_boom_legends__baby_erik_by_thecarebeargirl-dbbfx4w.png.jpg|Drawn by TheCareBearGirl sonic_boom_legends__baby_erik_by_thecarebeargirl-dbbg4ve.png|Drawn by TheCareBearGirl Okapi Stacker.png request_for_erik_the_okapi_by_aqua_the_kitty-day5763 (2).png thank_chu__erik_san__by_lilaclisianthus-dbmtvxu.jpg|drawn by xLilacLisianthusx Little bit of christmas by baltazar satanson-dbwbq5w.png|Drawn by DianaFoxyVolturi Flat color 01 by winter snowwolf-dce5z54.png You re nothing but a humanizer by thecarebeargirl-dc1p83a.png|Drawn by TheCareBearGirl happy_b_day__erik__by_thecarebeargirl-dbolbj2.png|Drawn by TheCareBearGirl just_hanging_out_by_willowthehedgehog17-dcblyx7.png|Drawn by Willow-T-Hedgehog who_says_i_don_t_have_friends__by_willowthehedgehog17-dc9mf5v.png|drawn by Willow-T-Hedgehog (Erik is in the back) Eric Color Example PNG.png|Drawn by Austin Bison erik_the_okapi__art_trade__by_darktails_x-dc7r7wm.jpg|Drawn by Dark Tails-X erik_the_okapi_by_ragingfurry-dcbkh2h.png|Drawn by RagingFurry erik_the_okapi_by_jerrytheplayer360-dbposgs.png|Drawn by JerryGamer720 42576599_2188084701468909_803007345020895232_n.jpg for_erik_by_merythehedgehog21-dcnrkvu.png|Drawn by Merythehedgehog21 Erik the Okapi 3a.png at__erik_the_okapi_by_sketchyanon_dcsvubx-pre.jpg|drawn by SketchyOwO Erik the Okapi1.png Erik and Kyra the Okapis 2.png|Erik and Kyra cuddling Erik2b.png Erik color exampleztar.png|Drawn by Ztarhaven Okapi Bros - Erik and Chester.png|Erik (right) with his younger brother, Chester (left) Happy New Year 2019.png ddnumcj-49e2e890-a8d2-410e-8df8-b3b029463b5e.png|Drawn by AquaSR rouge_the____wait_a_minute_by_willow_t_hedgehog_ddocssq-fullview.png|Drawn by Willow-T-Hedgehog (I dared one of my friends to do this) ErikTheOkapi.png Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Good